One Who Swims with Zoras
by Frozen Shade
Summary: A girl who is abadoned as a child and is adopted by the Zoras. On hiatus to be rewritten .
1. The Abandoned Child

**The Abandoned Child**  
Author's Note: This is just an introduction. I promise you (hopefully) that my chapters will be longer. Enjoy!  
*I changed her name to Maryn 'cause Suki was just bugging me. Sorry to anyone who liked it.  
  
  
  
The rain was pouring hard in Hyrule. The clouds were gray and enormous, thundering bolts emitted from them constantly. It was around midnight when a dark, cloaked figure traveled to Lake Hylia. She was carrying a small child in her arms.   
  
The woman ran onto the bridge, scanning her surroundings to see if anyone was watching her. When she was sure no one was, she raised the baby over the side of the bridge. With a deep breath, the woman let go of the baby. She turned away and ran before she could tell if the baby hit the water.  
  
A Zora, who had been watching from afar, quickly swam to catch the child before it hit the water. He looked at the baby in his arms. It was crying now. The little baby's screams pained his ears. He tried to hush its cries while looking frantically around him for help. With no luck he gave a sigh and continued to suppress the incessant wailing.  
  
An hour had passed before the baby was finally asleep. He smiled at her warmly. With a wince he plucked but a single scale from his body and placed it on the child. The child in his arms, the Zora sank to the bottom of Lake Hylia and swam through the portal which led to the Zora's Domain.  
  
As the Zora resurfaced, he checked to see if the baby was ok. She let out a little gurgle which let him know she was. With that, he waded ashore and rushed up the winding path and stairs. He came to a sudden halt when he reached the throne room. Straightening up and inhaling deeply, he then slowly climbed up the stairs onto the platform and presented the baby to the King. The Zora explained what he had witnessed to his majesty. The King pondered for a moment. His choice was clear: "We will take this child in and raise her as our own kind. You shall be her care taker, if you are willing to assume this responsibility."  
  
"Yes sire. But...what shall we name her?" The Zora inquired.  
  
"We will name her... Maryn"  
  
  



	2. Childish Ideas

**Childish Ideas**  
Author's Note: I rewrote chapter two, like I said I most likely would. I believe it turned out much better than where it was headed before and I actually have a starting connection with chapter three. So wish me luck. Heehee. I'm really getting a kick out of writing this :)  
  
  
  
  
The day was young and Maryn was full of spirit. She ran around outside of the Domain accompanied by her two Zoran guards. Maryn laughed and giggled so much that they couldn't help but smile themselves. She was always so happy and in tune with her surroundings. She thought everything was beautiful. And everything she touched became beautiful.  
  
The Zoras had come to accept her has their own. And Princess Ruto had grown to love her as her own sister. She was eight now. A long time had passed since she had been brought into their world. And though she knew she was different, she never felt out of place. This was her home and this was her family. That was that.   
  
Maryn loved the Zoras dearly. So much that she tried everything she could in every way she could to be like them, with no luck. But that never stopped her. She had earned the Golden Scale which enabled to dive as deep as the Zoras could. And her white, flowing gown was made of the same material as the Blue Tunic which enabled her to breath under water.  
  
Maryn jumped off from the ledge and ran onto a log that dipped into the water. The guards followed closely behind her. She walked to the edge of the log and kneeled down. Staring into the moving water, she noticed that something was staring back at her. She squealed, which caught the attention of her guards. She looked back at them with an excited expression on her face and pointed into the water.  
  
"Look! Look! There are frogs in the water! Hello froggies. My name's Maryn..."   
  
As Maryn continued to have a one-sided conversation with the five frogs, the Zoras smiled at each other, relieved that she wasn't in danger. One looked up at the sun and let out a slight gasp. He pointed it out to the other Zora.  
  
"Maryn, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for us to be getting back home now," the first Zora announced.  
  
Maryn sighed. She was having too much fun.  
  
"I'm sorry Maryn, but we have to get to our duties. We will take you out to play another time."  
  
Maryn groaned at this. She want to be outside on such a beautiful day, playing. She sighed again and stood up.   
  
"Ok... I'm ready." She walked off the log slowly and onto the grass. She grabbed a hand of each of the Zoras and they quietly escorted her back up to the Domain.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance, the guards bid Maryn farewell. Suki looked around for something to busy herself with. She wandered aimlessly around the halls, the skirt of her dress dragging behind her. When no ideas came to her, she decided to go to her room behind the waterfall.   
  
Once in her room, Maryn sprawled herself out on the floor. She was beginning to grow restless. She needed adventure. Excitement. And then it hit her. She realized that she had never really seen Hyrule. Sure she had been to Lake Hylia and, obviously, the Zora's Domain, but that was it. She had never been out of Zora territory. Were there other people like her in Hyrule? She had only seen the old man who lives by lake Hylia. She wanted to see it. It was decided then. Maryn would explore Hyrule! But would the Zoras really take her exploring? No. They would probably say they didn't have time to take her. Then tonight... tonight she would sneak out. Of course she would leave a note so no one would worry. And once she was in Hyrule, she would just find someone to be her guide.  
  
Maryn hopped up and started to make a list of everything she would need to bring with her: _wallet with rupees, a blanket, fish, and a spear_. She packed her wallet and a blanket and set her spear beside the bag. Reaching for a bottle, she waded over to the frantic traffic of fish. After unplugging the cork, Maryn carefully watched the fish, concentrating hard. She targeted a delicious-looking fish and with one quick swoop she caught it in the bottle, popping the cork back on. Satisfied with her catch, she hurried back to her room and shoved the bottle into her bag. Maryn decided that she had better take a nap to pass the time and to be refreshed for the long trip ahead of her. With that, she laid her head gently on her pillow and within a matter of minutes, she was asleep.  
  



End file.
